Prequel Mianhae – 나는 당신을 사랑합니다
by Griffo205
Summary: Awal dari kisah baru Jaejoong yang di dapatkannya dari seorang Jung Yunho. Orang yang memesan Margarita saat dia kerja menjadi Bartender pemula di sebuah Club milik teman lamanya. Pertemuan awalnya dengan Yunho membuatnya terbawa arus kehidupan baru. MPREG. ONESHOOT. YAOI. YUNJAE. RnR please.


**A/N :** Ini prekuel Mianhae, bagi yang minta berbahagialah, karena saya lelah bikinnya haha. Mungkin ini ngga ringan dan malah kesannya agak berbelit karena bikinnya kelewat santai, jadi lebih muter-muter, aku aja sampai harus cek berulang-ulang, dan banyak yang dihapuskan dari ceritanya. Ini juga fic yang saya buat disela saya menonton film The Faith, makin pusing nonton cerita yang berat gitu, haha.

Ini karya asli saya selaku Author, dimohon jangan copy-paste tanpa izin, apalagi mempublishnya dan mencantumkannya sebagai karya kalian.

Bagi yang mau request Fic Mpreg dan segala macamnya, hanya tinggal PM atau Review, mungkin Sequelnya Mianhae bakal ada, tapi itu masih rencana dan belum jadi.

Mian kalau Author Notenya kepanjangan, Selamat Membaca!

* * *

Waktu akhir tahun biasa dihabiskan untuk keluarga. Mengingat keluarga Jung yang super sibuk, hingga melupakan acara berkumpul seperti saat ini. Yunho memutuskan akan membuat acaranya sendiri. Toh ia sudah dewasa, bukan anak kecil yang harus meminta izin sebelum bertindak.

Pagi ini dia berkutat di depan Laptopnya. Mungkin mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting. Sampai tak mendengarkan suara ketukan di pintu ruangannya.

CKLEK

"Mianhae, Sajangnim. Tadi saya sudah mengetuk pintu, tapi anda tidak menjawabnya," seorang yeoja dengan penampilan seksi memasuki ruangan Yunho dengan langkah perlahan.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Laptopnya, dan menatap sekertaris pribadinya yang berdiri tepat di hadapan meja kerjanya.

"Ada apa, Jessica–_ssi_?"

Jessica, sekertaris Yunho menyerahkan sebuah dokumen, "Saya perlu tanda tangan anda, Sajangnim."

Yunho langsung membuka map yang menutupi dokumen, membacanya singkat lalu menandatanganinya.

"Sajangnim,"

Yunho menatap sekertarisnya, "Ne?"

"Apa anda mau ikut kami berpesta? Kebetulan ini malam tahun baru, dan kami merencanakan acara bersama karena tak ada acara khusus," Jessica menjelaskannya pada Yunho.

Yunho tampak memasang wajah berpikir, lalu ia menyeringai.

"Baiklah, bilang pada yang lainnya aku ikut. Malam ini aku yang bayar, di tempat biasa. Arraseo?"

Tiffany tersenyum sumringah, ia cepat-cepat mengangguk sebelum pimpinan perusahaannya ini berubah pikiran.

"Arraseo, Sajangnim."

Gadis itu membungkuk cepat, dan keluar dari ruang kerja Yunho. Meninggalkan Yunho yang tersenyum.

"Sepertinya malam ini, aku akan tak sendirian. Setidaknya karyawanku bernasib sama sepertiku."

**Tittle : Prequel Mianhae – 나는 당신을 사랑합니다**

**Disclaimer : All the cast are belongs to God. I own nothing, but this fiction is Mine.**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jessica Jung, Mr. and Mrs. Park, Mr. and Mrs. Jung**

**Rated : M (Hanya jaga-jaga! Bukan Lemon sungguhan!)  
**

**Genre : Drama andHurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, OOC, Typos, Miss-Typo, etc.**

**Don't Like YAOI or MPREG? Just get out by click the X button!**

"Hyung, apa kau serius bekerja disini? Appaku bisa mencarikan kerja yang lebih baik untukmu," suara namja berjidat lebar nampak menginterupsi kegiatan seorang namja manis yang sedang menuangkan vodka ke dalam sebuah gelas alumunium dan mulai mengocoknya bersamaan dengan perasan limun yang ia tambahkan.

"Aissh, kau menggangguku, Park Yoochun!" namja cantik itu mengomel.

Yoochun menghela nafas, sudah empat kali ia menasihati –memaksa– namja cantik itu. Tapi jawabannya tetap sama, malah sekarang ia diomeli dan dibilang pengganggu.

"Kau menyebalkan, Hyung." gerutu Yoochun yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh namja cantik itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja, dari pada ia tetap di Club itu, dan hanya mendapat angin lalu.

Setelah kepergian namja berjidat lebar itu, namja cantik tadi menghentikkan kegiatannya meramu minuman.

Namja cantik itu menghela nafas, ia sudah tak mau merepotkan sahabatnya lagi. Kali ini ia harus bisa berusaha sendiri, dan mulai sekarang ia tak mau lagi merepotkan orang-orang terdekatnya, yang selalu melindungi dia dan adiknya sejak kepergian orang tuanya lima tahun lalu.

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi mendatanginya, namja cantik itu membungkuk singkat pada pemilik Club tempatnya bekerja ini.

"Aissh, sudah kubilang tak usah formal, hyung!"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "Wae?"

"Ah ne, Jae Hyung, nanti malam ada tamu spesial. Tolong siapkan ruangan VVIP dan yang lainnya, ne Hyung?"

"Ne, Changmin–_ah_."

.

.

Mobil milik Jung Yunho sampai di parkiran sebuah Club besar, Club yang sudah mengantongi izin pemerintah Korea Selatan. Di depan gedung Club itu ada tulisan **'Butterfly Effect'**, yang menunjukkan nama dari Club tersebut.

Yunho memasuki Club tersebut bersama dengan orang-orang yang bekerja di perusahaannya. Hitung-hitung sebagai refresing dari stress bekerja seharian dikantor selama setahun ini.

"Reservasi atas nama Jung Yunho."

Ia berkata singkat pada salah seorang waitress yang memang bertugas menerima tamu di pintu depan.

Yeoja itu mengangguk mengerti, "Silahkan ikuti saya."

Yunho dan yang lainnya segera mengikuti yeoja berpenampilan seksi tadi. Hingga berhenti tepat pada ruangan yang di depannya terdapat papan bertuliskan **'VVIP Reservation'**.

Setelah semuanya masuk, Yunho mengulurkan tangannya pada sang waitress, dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar won, sekedar tip.

"Sekalian panggil bartender ke ruangan ini," tambah Yunho. Sang waitress mengangguk, dan berlalu dari ruangan besar itu.

Ruangan yang di pesan Yunho memang berbeda. Ruangan yang besar dengan fasilitas lebih mewah, seperti ruang karaoke, namun lebih besar berkali-kali lipat. Di dalamnya juga terdapat lampu berbentuk bola yang berkerlap-kerlip ciri _khas_ diskotik.

Walau baru masuk ruangan, ada beberapa namja dan yeoja yang sudah memutuskan untuk berlenggak di lantai dansa. Ada juga yang memilih mengambil minum sendiri, karena sang bartender belum datang. Namun Yunho hanya duduk di sofa yang letaknya dekat pintu, memperhatikan kelakuan anak buahnya, ia menggeleng dengan tersenyum kecil, _mereka sedang stress_, batinnya.

TOK TOK

Mata musangnya menyipit ke arah pintu, ia berjalan kesana lalu membukanya. Sejenak ia terdiam. _Namja cantik_, batinnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Saya bartender yang ditugaskan di ruangan ini. Kim Jaejoong imnida," namja yang diakui Yunho 'cantik' tersebut menunduk sebagai salam.

"Ah – Nde. Masuklah," Yunho segera sadar dan memundurkan tubuhnya yang ia yakin lebih besar dari Jaejoong, si namja 'cantik'.

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah rak-rak minuman, mulai bertugas menyediakan segala macam minuman yang dipesan pelanggannya di ruangan itu. Yunho akhirnya ikut duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja tempat dimana Jaejoong mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai bartender.

"Margarita, _please_."

"Ne."

Dan tangan cekatan Jaejoong bekerja memenuhi pesanan Yunho. Walau ia baru mulai bekerja di Butterfly Effect Club seminggu yang lalu, namun ia sudah dipercayakan melayani ruangan VVIP Reservation. Tempat para pengusaha kaya yang biasanya melepaskan kejenuhannya, walau ini pertama kalianya Jaejoong merasakan melayani para tamu VVIP itu secara langsung.

Saat menyiapkan pesanan Yunho, Jaejoong nampak bergumam.

_"Cocktail, alkohol, tequila, triples sec, lemon…"_

Tidak sampai lima menit, gelas tinggi dengan isi yang diminta Yunho siap disajikan dihadapan sang CEO Jung's Corp.

"Silahkan, Tuan emm–" Jaejoong memasang tampang bingung, pasalnya kalau bahan racikan minuman, ia mudah menghafalnya, namun wajah, ia tak yakin.

Yunho mengerti, lalu menyebutkan namanya.

"Yunho. Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong langsung memasang tampang tak percaya, "Ah mian, Yunho–_ssi_. Saya tidak tahu," ia menunduk dalam.

"Gwaenchana," Yunho mulai menegaknya pelan-pelan hingga habis. Tanpa menyadari bahwa alkohol yang terkandung di dalam minuman yang ia minum, mulai bereaksi sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

"Oh God. Panas…"

Selang beberapa jam berlalu, Yunho mulai mengeluh kepanasan dan melepaskan jas hitam yang ia kenakan sedari tadi. Jaejoong yang mendengar keluhan Yunho, mendekati namja bermata musang yang kini sudah duduk di sudut ruangan.

"Yunho–_ssi_? Gwaenchana?"

Yunho mendongak, "Ah~ Jejung–_ssi_… Kenapa suhu ruangan jadi… panas, um?"

Jaejoong mengerti gelagat ini, mabuk. Gelagat yang biasa ia lihat dari para pelanggannya yang meminum alkohol.

"Ah Yunho–_ssi_. Lebih baik anda pulang, anda sudah cukup mabuk malam ini."

Yunho menggeleng dengan mata kadang terpejam, "Anieyo~"

Jaejoong nampak kebingungan, ia membersihkan sisa gelas di meja yang ada di hadapan Yunho. Bersikap seperti biasanya, tidak terlalu meladeni orang mabuk.

Belum sempat beranjak, lengannya ditahan tangan Yunho. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Mianhaeyo, Yunho–_ssi_. Saya harus segera membersihkan ini, jebal…"

Yunho tak juga melepaskan tangannya, sampai seorang namja berperawakan tinggi menghampiri meja Yunho. Namja yang sama, yang menyuruh Jaejoong menyiapkan ruangan tadi siang.

"Wae geurae, Jae Hyung?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke asal suara, "Biasa, Changmin–_ah_. Mabuk."

Changmin berdecak, begitu mengangkat wajah Yunho yang tertunduk ia terejut, "Mwo?! Yunho Hyung? Ahh Jinjja, pasti dia minum alkohol, iya Jae Hyung?" Changmin memandang Jaejoong yang kebingungan.

"Ya! Kalau ke Club biasanya memang minum alkohol kan? Issh kau ini!"

Changmin menghela nafas, "Yunho hyung tak biasa mabuk, Jae Hyung."

Jaejoong memasang wajah tak percaya, "Jinjjayo? Padahal dia pesan Margarita…"

Changmin berpikir sebentar, "Jae Hyung, sebaiknya kau antar Yunho Hyung ke apartemennya, Eotte?"

"Shirreo."

Jaejoong menolak, untuk apa ia capek-capek mengantarkan orang mabuk ke rumahnya. Apa Club milik Changmin ini punya pelayanan baru begini?

"Ayolah Hyung… Jebal, aku hanya percaya padamu…"

"Aissh, aku harus bekerja, Changmin–_ah_. Kenapa bukan kau saja?"

"Tinggalkan saja pekerjaanmu Hyung. Lagipula kau bekerja denganku, santai saja ne. Sekalian kau bisa pulang nanti. Eotte?"

"Jinjja? Aku boleh pulang?" _doe-eyes_ Jaejoong berbinar. Jujur ia sudah lelah, apalagi sekarang hampir tengah malam. Biasanya jam kerjanya berakhir pada jam 3 pagi.

Changmin tersenyum, "Jinjjayo, sudah sana Hyung. Antar Yunho Hyung ke apartemennya. Pekerjaanmu akan digantikan yang lainnya, jadi kau tak perlu cemas. Alamatnya nanti aku tuliskan, ne?"

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat.

.

.

BRUK

"Aish, berat… Dia makan apa sih seharian ini, Ish Jinjja!"

Gerutuan namja cantik itu, tak terdengar oleh Yunho. Namja tampan itu malah tertidur di kursi belakang, sedangkan namja cantik tadi duduk di belakang kemudi. Segera saja mobil mewah itu dijalankan, melewati kota Seoul yang penerangan malamnya berlebihan. Seperti kota-kota di Amerika sana, saat malam Seoul masih ramai, walau sudah hampir lewat tengah malam.

"Appa, Eomma, Joongie rindu kalian…"

Jaejoong bergumam, saat lampu merah, ia tak sengaja melihat mobil di sebelahnya. Walau sudah malam, sebuah keluarga dengan dua anak kecil di kursi belakang, dan orang tua mereka yang berada di kursi depan, masih saja berpergian. Ia merindukan keluarganya, namun lebih kepada sang Eomma.

Orang tuanya meninggal enam tahun lalu, meninggalkan kenangan menyedihkan pada dirinya dan adiknya yang seharusnya masih sekolah. Beruntunglah setahun kemudian keluarga Park, kerabat jauh Eommanya membawanya. Menyekolahkan dia dan adiknya yang kini memasuki Senior High School.

"Eunggh…"

Sebuah desahan atau mungkin hanya igauan terdengar dari kursi belakang, Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang mengigau –entah apa itu– dari kaca spion. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada jalanan yang di terangi oleh lampu-lampu juga hiruk-pikuk kota besar Seoul.

Akhirnya mobil itu sampai di basement sebuah gedung apartemen mewah. Dengan kedua tangannya, namja itu memapah Yunho, karena jujur jika disuruh menggendongnya, mereka malah jatuh.

TING

Lift terbuka, menampakkan lift kosong. Setelahnya Jaejoong mengingat-ingat penjelasan Changmin sebelum ia membawa pulang Yunho.

_"Lantai sepuluh, Oke."_

Gumam Jaejoong, yang kini telah menekan tombol angka 10.

"Grrr…"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah kepala Yunho yang menyender pada pundaknya. Untung hanya mengigau, bukan memuntahkan sesuatu, seperti orang mabuk biasanya.

TING

Mereka berjalan keluar, Jaejoong yang membawa –menyeret– serta Yunho, hanya dapat mengeluh berat. Ia kembali mencoba mengingat nomor apartemen Yunho yang diberitahu Changmin tadi.

_"884… Ani! 885… Ah, Anieyo. 886, Ya!"_

Ia menempelkan sebuah kartu _pass_ yang ia temukan di saku kemeja Yunho, dan Changmin telah memberitahunya jika itu digunakan sebagai kunci kamar Yunho.

CKLEK

Begitu masuk, Jaejoong tak mau lama-lama, karena ia sudah cukup lelah, sungguh. Ia menutup pintu dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Yunho yang lebih besar darinya itu ke tempat tidur besar di kamar itu. Tapi karena Yunho yang tiba-tiba mencengkram lengan Jaejoong, jadilah kini tubuh keduanya terjatuh bersamaan ke atas kasur.

"Kau~ cantik…"

"Eunggh Mianhaeyo, saya mau pulang Yunho–_ssi_. Lepaskan tangan anda, jebal…" tangan Yunho kini menjamah tubuh indah dibawahnya.

"Hehe kau cantik~ Ayo bersenang-senang~"

Jaejoong melotot kala bibir Yunho sudah mengeksplorasi bibirnya. Tak hanya itu kini tubuhnya sudah berada di bawah, dan… Yunho di atas tubuhnya.

"Eunghh… henti – kan, Yunho – _ssi_… Enggh…"

Jaejoong mencoba melawan, dengan kedua tangannya, ia berusaha mendorong dada bidang Yunho yang kini tak tertutupi kemejanya. Tapi memang kekuatannya tak sebesar kekuatan Yunho yang sering _fitness_ di _Gym_.

"Yunho–_ssi_… Sa – ya mohon… Engghhh… Arrgghh!"

Jaejoong tersentak kala lehernya digigit keras oleh Yunho.

"Hiks… Joongie mo – hon… Jangan Yunho–_ssi_… Kau ma – buk… Arrgghhh!"

Yunho makin gencar menggigiti bagian tubuh Jaejoong yang sensitive, yang entah kapan sudah terbuka bebas oleh Yunho.

"Jebal, Yunho–_ssi_… Hiks… Hiks… Shirreo! Joongie hiks… tidak mau! And – wae! Joongie – Joongie… Je – bal…"

"DIAM!"

Dan Jaejoong sudah pasrah setelah mendengar bentakan Yunho. Yang dia bisa lakukan hanya menangis sesunggukan, mendesah tertahan, dan berteriak kesakitan saat 'milik' Yunho masuk sempurna ke dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

"Hyung gwaenchana? Kenapa melamun? Kau ada masalah?"

Jaejoong tersentak, "Ah mian Changmin–_ah_. Gwaenchana, Hyung hanya lelah."

"Ini sudah hampir dua bulan Hyung sering melamun…"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Anieyo, Hyung baik-baik saja, Minnie…" ia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, memanggil Changmin dengan nama kecilnya di rumah 'Minnie'.

"Aissh, jangan panggil aku begitu lagi Hyung… Kekanakan, kau tahu." Changmin langsung memasang tampang kesalnya, sedangkan Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Geundae, kau pucat Hyung," Changmin memperhatikan wajah pucat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Anieyo, hanya pusing dan sedikit mual. Mungkin karena tadi siang hanya makan roti," ia mengelak walau kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan perutnya terus bergejolak.

Changmin menaruh punggung tangannya pada dahi Jaejoong, "Agak demam, wajahmu pucat, kau juga kelihatan lemas. Kau sakit Hyung. Lebih baik kau pulang saja, malam ini kau istirahat." Changmin seolah mendiagnosis Jaejoong, ditambah dengan wajah seriusnya –akting– yang bagus.

"Ani, Changmin–_ah_. Gwaenchana."

"Ani Hyung. Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Perlu kupaksa pulang, eoh?"

"Changmin–_ah_, Hyung gwaenchana…"

"Hyung, kau harus istirahat. Atau kau ku antar ke rumah sakit sekarang?" Changmin tetap berusaha memaksa Jaejoong yang tetap juga menolak.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, mem_pout_ bibirnya. Untung saja mereka sekarang berada di ruangan Changmin, kalau tidak, pasti banyak yang terpukau dan terpesona.

"Minnie–_ah_…" Jaejoong memanggil nama nama kecil Changmin, membuat Changmin mendesah frustasi.

"Joongie Hyung…" Dan kali ini Changmin tidak marah, kebalikannya, ia malah membuat Jaejoong makin mem_pout_ bibir merahnya.

"Aish, Minnie jangan memaksa Hyung, Arraseo? Hyung marah nanti," Jaejoong berusaha 'mengancam' Changmin.

"Tidak mau. Shirreo." Changmin bersikeras tetap memaksa, ia mulai melepaskan apron yang biasa dipakai Jaejoong dan bartender lainnya ketika bekerja.

"Changminnie…" Jaejoong benar-benar tak mau pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Hyungie…" Gantian, Changmin memelas pada Jaejoong, sekalian menggodanya.

"Aissh jinjja!" Jaejoong mendesah frustasi.

"Diam Hyung!" Changmin memperingati Jaejoong, yang malah membuat Jaejoong gemetar takut. Ucapan Changmin yang terdengar lebih tinggi itu mengingatkannya dengan 'peristiwa' itu.

.

.

"Apa kau mengidap MP Syndrome, Jaejoong Hyung?"

Changmin memandang bingung, _Apa itu MP Syndrome?_ Batinnya. Walau ia dikatakan cerdas, namun kalau yang begini, ia kurang tahu pasti.

"Apa itu M – P Syndrome, Su–ie?"

Jaejoong menunduk, ia tahu apa itu. Sepertinya otaknya sudah dapat menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi dengannya sebenarnya. Sedangkan Kim Junsu, Uisangnim yang memeriksa Jaejoong menyenderkan punggungnya, sepertinya ini pertama kalinya ia menangani pasien seperti Jaejoong.

"Male Pregnantcy Syndrome."

Changmin berusaha mengeja kata per kata, "Ma – le… Pregnant – cy… Omo?! Apa Jae Hyung?" Changmin memandang Jaejoong penuh tanya.

"Nde, dia hamil, Minnie." Junsu, yang memang sahabat dekat Changmin biasa memanggil namja bertubuh tinggi itu dengan panggilan kecilnya, ia lalu memandang catatan kesehatan Jaejoong di atas mejanya. "Sepertinya kau mendapatkan Syndrome itu dari keturunan, ne Hyung?"

Jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya mengangguk, "N – nde…"

Changmin menatap tak percaya pada Jaejoong, "Ja – jadi, siapa yang – yang… membuahimu, Hyung?" dan kepalanya dihantam sebuah gulungan buku, "AH! Appo~"

Junsu menggeleng setelah menimpuk kepala Changmin, ia langsung bergumam, "Pabbo Minnie!"

Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang mengelus kepalanya, lalu beralih pada sang Uisangnim, Junsu.

"Junsu–_ah_, berapa usianya? Apa tujuh minggu?"

"Nde, tujuh minggu Hyung."

Changmin menatap tak percaya pada Hyungnya, "Geundae, siapa Hyung? Aku kan hanya penasaran. Bukan ingin memarahimu."

"Mianhae, Minnie, Jae Hyung. Masih ada pasien lain yang mesti kuperiksa."

Jaejoong bangkit, "Ah Nde, Gomawo, Junsu–_ah_."

Jaejoong berjalan keluar yang lalu diikuti Changmin yang mengekor di belakangnya.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa Hyung?" Changmin memasang wajah ingin tahu dengan tangan yang memegang kaleng kopi yang masih hangat.

Jaejoong diam menatap kotak susu yang baru diminumnya sedikit.

Changmin mengelus pundak Jaejoong, dan tak lama, namja cantik itu menumpahkan tangisannya. Dengan rasa khawatir Changmin memeluk Hyungnya, berharap bisa menyampaikan bahwa dia akan selalu ada untuk Jaejoong.

"Ssstt… Gwaenchana, Hyungie."

Jaejoong sesunggukan di pundak Changmin yang kini agak basah terkena air mata Jaejoong.

"Uljima Hyung…" Changmin mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong, biarlah ia dibilang tidak sopan mengelus kepala orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Jaejoong menghentikkan tangisannya, melepas pelukannya. Ia lalu menghapus kasar pipinya yang basah. Lalu menatap Changmin walau masih sesunggukan.

"Jung Yunho, Minnie…"

Changmin membelalakkan matanya, "Mwo?! Yunho Hyung? Jeongmal?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu kembali menarik Changmin dan memeluknya erat.

.

.

"Hyung, kau harus berani . Jangan hanya diam begini," Yoojin, adik Jaejoong mengguncang pelan bahu Hyungnya.

Jaejoong hanya duduk diam di atas tempat tidurnya, mengabaikan adiknya yang sedari tadi membujuknya.

Yoojin menghela nafas, "Baiklah, paling tidak kau harus makan Hyung. Keponakanku butuh asupan nutrisi," ia menyerahkan sepiring nasi berisi lauk dan sayur-mayur yang lengkap, juga segelas susu di atas sebuah nampan.

CKLEK

"Hyung, kami sudah dengar semuanya…"

Yoochun datang bersama Mr. dan Mrs. Park, mereka memandang prihatin pada Jaejoong yang hanya diam di tepi tempat tidur.

"Jaejoong–_ah_, kau harus minta tanggung jawab padanya. Dia harus tahu," Mr. Park mendekat ke arah Jaejoong, di ikuti Mrs. Park dibelakangnya.

"Hyung, datangi saja rumah keluarganya. Aku tahu alamatnya…" Yoochun mencoba membujuk Jaejoong.

"Yoojin–_ah_, kemarikan makanannya. Biar Eomma yang menyuapi Hyungmu," Yoojin menyerahkan nampan berisi makanan dan susu itu pada Mrs. Park. Namun yeoja cantik itu malah menaruh nampan itu di atas meja nakas.

"Yoojin, kita keluar dulu." Yoochun menarik lengan Yoojin agar keluar, dan menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Joongie tidak sanggup merawatnya sendiri, Eomma…" Jaejoong menangis dipelukan Mrs. Park.

Mrs. Park mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong, berusaha menenangkan namja cantik itu.

"Uljima, Joongie. Kami semua ada di sampingmu, sampai kapanpun nak…"

"Hiks, tapi – tapi Joongie takut… Hiks, nggak bisa jadi orang tua yang, Hiks… baik untuk _aegya_… Hiks," Jaejoong makin terisak.

Mr. Park mendekati istri dan namja yang dianggapnya anak sendiri itu. Menepuk pundak Jaejoong layaknya seorang ayah yang menenangkan anaknya.

"Kalau kau mau, kita temui keluarga Jung itu bersama-sama. Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk tak yakin.

.

.

Jung Yunho mengerang kesal, ia meremas keras kertas bertanda tangankan seorang dokter dari rumah sakit ternama Seoul. Ia baru saja pulang kerumah orang tuanya, dan menemukan beberapa orang berada di ruang tamu. Ia juga menemukan seorang namja cantik yang ia ingat seorang bartender di sebuah Club besar.

Yunho memandangi namja yang ia ingat bernama Jaejoong dari atas kepala hingga ujung kakinya yang memakai sepatu putih. Ia memandang tak percaya kertas yang ia genggam, dan Jaejoong. Bagaimana … bisa?

"Jadi apa surat ini asli?" Yunho memandang tak yakin pada namja yang paling tua di antara mereka yang duduk di sofa rumahnya.

Namja tua itu, Mr. Park memandang kesal pada Yunho, ia merasa seolah direndahkan dengan tatapan datar namja bermata musang itu. "Apa surat rumah sakit itu belum membuktikannya?"

Jaejoong menatapi karpet yang ia pijak, sesekali ia menoleh pada Yunho. Melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh ayah dari anak yang ia kandung itu.

Yunho tersenyum mengejek, "Namja tidak mungkin hamil, lagipula kapan kita melakukannya, eh?" ia tersenyum sarkrastik.

"Dua bulan yang lalu, kau ke Butterfly Effect Club kan? Apa kau tidak ingat dengan Hyungku yang jadi bartender di VVIP Reservation room atas nama Jung Yunho?" Yoochun menjelaskan dengan begitu jelas dan rinci, sesuai dengan cerita yang ia dengar dari Changmin, pemilik Club tempat Hyungnya bekerja.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ah benar, lalu?" ia mencoba meminta penjelasan lebih.

Yoochun diam sejenak, "Kau mabuk, dan Changmin menyuruh Jae Hyung mengantarkanmu ke apartemenmu."

"Aku, mabuk?" Yunho menatap bingung dengan jari telunjuknya yang ia arahkan pada diri sendiri.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, ia mencoba ambil suara, "Kau memesan Margarita waktu itu, Yunho–_ssi_."

Yunho mencoba mengingatnya, "Ah benar."

"Ada apa ini Yun?" seorang namja dan yeoja mendatangi mereka dari arah pintu utama.

"Apa kalian orang tua dari Jung Yunho?"

Mr. Jung menatap Mr. Park dengan pandangan yang terkesan datar, ayah dari Jung Yunho itu lalu menatap anak semata wayangnya, mencoba meminta penjelasan.

"Anak kalian ini telah menghamili anakku!" Mrs. Park sudah tak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi.

Mrs. Jung melotot, "Mworago? Yun! Jelaskan ini!"

Mr. Jung menghela nafas, "Yunho! Apa yang telah kau perbuat hah?"

Yunho mendecih, "Appa! Eomma! Aku saja tidak percaya!"

Yoochun berdeham, "Bisakah kalian dengarkan penjelasan terlebih dahulu? Setelah itu terserah kalian."

Mr. dan Mrs. Jung pun memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu sofa besar yang masih kosong dan bersebelahan dengan sofa single yang diduduki anak semata wayang mereka.

Yoochun menyenggol lutut Jaejoong, "Hyung ceritakan lah!"

"Changkaman! Jika kalian memang kemari untuk minta tanggung jawab anakku, mana yeoja itu?" Mr. Jung memandangi empat orang lain selain keluarganya yang duduk di ruang tamunya.

Mrs. Jung kini berdeham pelan, mengalihkan semua perhatian.

"Apa kami bilang dia yeoja?" ia nampak menyindir pada perkataannya, dan Yunho hanya melihat ke arah lain saat ditatapi oleh Eomma dari Yoochun itu.

Mrs. Jung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksud anda, nyonya?"

"Dia," Yoochun menunjuk ke arah Jaejoong, "Dialah yang hamil, bukan yeoja, melainkan namja."

"MWO?!" Mr. dan Mrs. Jung sontak melotot tak percaya.

"Nde, apa anda tahu MP Syndrome? Jaejoong sejak lahir mengidapnya, dia mendapatkannya lewat keturunan Eommanya yang seorang namja," Mr. Park berusaha menjelaskannya walau tak rinci.

"M – P Syndrome?" Mr. Jung menatap datar pada Jaejoong, seolah ia tahu namun tak perduli.

Mrs. Jung juga tak kalah datar menatap Jaejoong, ia malah menatap namja cantik itu dengan tajam seolah menusuk, yang tentunya disadari Jaejoong sejak awal.

"Male Pregnantcy Syndrome, maksud kalian?"

"Nde, saya rasa tak perlu menjelaskannya pada dokter ahli seperti anda, Nyonya Jung," Mrs. Park menjawabnya dengan cepat sebelum suami atau anaknya menjelaskannya lebih rinci lagi.

"Eomma, aku tidak ingat kapan kami pernah berhubungan. Bagaimana bisa dia bilang dia hamil anakku?" Yunho akhirnya angkat suara juga, setelah diam dan hanya menjadi penonton yang baik.

Yoochun menggeram kesal, "Apa perlu ku jelaskan lagi, Jung Yunho–_ssi_?"

Yunho tidak menjawab, ia malah menatap Eommanya dengan kedua mata musangnya.

"Jelaskan lebih detail." Mr. Jung segera meminta penjelasan dari orang-orang yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya.

"Akhir tahun lalu, Yunho–_ssi_ mabuk di Club tempatku bekerja," Jaejoong mulai bercerita walau agak sulit mengingatnya secara detail dan rinci.

Mr. dan Mrs. Jung menatap namja cantik itu dengan seksama.

"Changmin–_ssi_, pemilik Club, menyuruhku mengantar Yunho–_ssi_ ke apartemennya."

Yoochun mengelus lengan Hyungnya, mencoba menegarkan namja manis itu.

Tak ada yang menjawab atau menyela, Jaejoong lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Di apartemen," ada jeda di kalimat ini, "Yunho–_ssi_, mem… perkosaku," jelasnya yang membuat Mr. dan Mrs. Jung terkejut bukan main.

Yunho mendecak kesal, "Apa buktinya jika aku memperkosamu, Jaejoong–_ssi_? Lagipula yang aku ingat, aku terbangun sendirian, tak ada siapapun."

Jaejoong mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaket yang ia kenakan, "Bukankah ini milikmu Yunho–_ssi_?"

Namja cantik itu menyerahkan sebuah jam tangan dengan nama **'Jung Yunho'** di pergelangannya dan sebuah kalung dengan ukiran **'Yunnie'** sebagai bandulnya. Yunho segera merampas benda-benda itu dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Ya! Kau mencuri, eoh?" Jaejoong mengelus dada saat diteriaki Yunho sebagai pencuri.

"Yun, inikan jam yang Appa berikan padamu tahun lalu, dan ini kalung yang Eomma kasih saat ulang tahunmu ke lima?" Mrs. Jung bicara seolah ia tak percaya pada bukti yang sudah ada.

Yunho hanya diam, ia sepertinya mengingat sesuatu.

"Pagi itu, aku bangun dan – dan banyak sperma di tempat tidurku…" Yunho seakan lemas saat mengingatnya.

PLAK

Mrs. Jung menampar pipi Yunho kuat, "Kenapa Yun? Kenapa harus namja, bukan yeoja, hah?"

Yang lainnya hanya diam mendengar pertengkaran Eomma dan anak itu. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat namun tak sampai mengeluarkan darah. Ia berangan-angan tentang keluarga 'harmonis' mereka suatu saat nanti, karena hal itu bisa membuat pikiran negativenya teralihkan dengan sangat baik.

Mr. Park berdeham, "Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya, Jung–_ssi_?" pertanyaan itu jelas ditunjukkan untuk Mr. Jung, yang sedari tadi seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Mr. Jung lalu mengangkat wajahnya, "Seorang Jung tidak boleh lari dari tanggung jawab," namja tua itu nampak menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya keputusan kali ini berat baginya.

"Appa," Yunho tahu apa kelanjutannya, dan Jaejoong memejamkan mata bulatnya.

Mr. Jung siap melanjutkan perkataannya, namun ia menatap istrinya yang diam menunggu jawabannya. Walau ia tak suka Jaejoong menjadi menantunya, dan hal ini bisa mencoreng nama baik keluarga Jung yang 'terhormat', namun ia harus memutuskannya segera.

"Yunho akan menikahi Jaejoong, secepatnya."

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Yang belum baca Mianhae atau mau baca ulang, silahkan baca ne. Soalnya itu kelanjutan ini. Mian kalau ini ngga rinci.**

* * *

**A/N :** Oke, ini selesai dengan akhir aneh. Berkenan meninggalkan jejak? Gomawo, yang pakai akun aku usahain balas satu-satu. Buat yang udah Review atau Fav maupun Follow, Gomawo, Jeongmal Gomawo ^^

Follow twitter baru Oppa/Hyung ne, **Griffo205**. Gomawo :)

.

**12/5/2013 10:00**

.

**Jason a.k.a Jack**


End file.
